Two Views Same Tune
by christibabe
Summary: Ranger and Stephanie reflect about their past and come to decisions about the future.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

The song Without You was sung by Mariah Carey

This is a song-fic from two different points of view

Ranger's POV:

I rose from the bed and stood staring down at Babe sleeping. We didn't get much sleep last night after I'd come home to find her in my bed. I could still remember the first time we'd been lovers, I'd stupidly made it a condition for helping her with Dechooch. Although I know at the time, intimacy with me scared the hell out of her, she agreed. I thought I could get her out of my system if I spent a night with her. Telling her I could ruin her for all other men, although it was true, I knew I was the one I'd ruined that night. Now, no other woman would do. I would never forget the look on her face the next morning when I sent her back to Morelli

_No I can't forget this_

_evening_

_Or your face as you _

_were leaving_

_But I guess that's just_

_the way this story goes…_

_You always smile but in_

_Your eyes your sorrow shows…_

_Yes, it shows…_

I felt like I'd been punched in the gut when I saw the look in her eyes. I wanted to take it all back, but with the danger of my job, I didn't want her anywhere close to where she could get hurt.

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there_

_But then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair_

_That I should let you know…._

_What you should know…_

For years I watched her break up and then get back with Morelli. There wasn't a damn thing I could do about it because I was the one who sent her back to him. I thought her life would be safer with the cop. I tried to distance myself, but I couldn't do it. I needed contact with her on a regular basis. Then when the Slayers were after her and I was on that job I almost went nuts until Tank called and said she was staying in my apartment and asked what I wanted him to do. Just when we'd made it through that, Stiva kidnapped her and I thought I lost her for good. It nearly destroyed me. Then Scrog came along and kidnapped Julie. I trusted Babe to help me find her and clear my name. I was willing to trade my life for theirs when I walked into her apartment that day.

_I can't live_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore…_

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't give,_

_I can't give anymore…_

When my accounts were being robbed and it looked like I couldn't even trust my men, I trusted her. I knew she'd always have my back. Then the whole Vordo thing when she couldn't get enough of me. I wanted it to last. Then she called me from Hawaii and the only way to get the Rug was to play husband and wife. But something happened while I was playing husband to Babe. I found I liked the role and I wanted it to be permanent.

_Well I can't forget_

_this evening,_

_Or your face as you were_

_leaving, _

_But I guess that's just the _

_way this story goes…_

_You always smile but in your _

_eyes your sorrow shows…_

_Yes it shows…_

But she always goes back to Morelli. I have no one to blame for that but myself.

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore…_

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live, _

_I can't give anymore…_

_Oh, I, No no no no_

_I_

_I can't live, If living is without you._

_Oh, I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore… _

Well, enough was enough. Starting now I was going to do what I could to keep her in my bed and in my life. I want commitment. I want marriage if that's what she wants, but if she doesn't, I'm willing to start a committed relationship with her where we are exclusive to each other. I wouldn't even mind having a little girl who looked just like her mommy. I turned and got dressed for my run. I'd have a lot of things to think about during my workout routine this morning. Not the least of which was how to get Babe to stay in my arms for a lifetime.

Stephanie's POV:

When Ranger slipped out of bed I started to open my eyes to let him know I was awake, but I'd no more than slitted them open when I saw the look of pain in his eyes. I didn't understand it, but decided to let him have a minute to himself and I'd think about it while he was doing his morning routine.

_No I can't forget this_

_evening_

_Or your face as you _

_were leaving_

_But I guess that's just_

_the way this story goes…_

_You always smile but in_

_Your eyes your sorrow shows…_

_Yes, it shows…_

I waited till he'd dressed and closed the door after him and then I sat up in bed and leaned against the headboard. I let my mind wander back over the past couple of years, starting with the first time I'd been with Ranger after the DeChooch episode when we'd made a deal. His help for one night in bed. I was so scared. Mainly because even then I knew what he could do to my heart.

_No I can't forget tomorrow_

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there_

_But then I let you go_

_And now it's only fair_

_That I should let you know…._

_What you should know..._

He was true to his word. He did ruin me that night for any other man. The only reason I went back to Joe was because Ranger had sent me back to him. But I could never commit to Joe after that. My heart belonged to Ranger even if he didn't want it.

_I can't live_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore…_

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't give,_

_I can't give anymore…_

I noticed the looks Ranger would give me from time to time, like something big was bothering him and I now wondered if he ever regretted sending me back to Joe. It always seemed when Joe and I were on a break I'd come to Ranger. It was during those times that I was the happiest. But, eventually I would go back to Joe because I didn't want to cause Ranger any pain. I knew he didn't want marriage and he thought my life would be safer with Joe. How could I tell him I didn't want safe if it meant I couldn't have him. I didn't need marriage. If we could just be together in a committed relationship I'd be the happiest person alive. As for children, I was okay with not having any. Let's face it, babies scared the hell out of me. Although I couldn't help lately thinking that a little boy with Ranger's looks might be nice.

_Well I can't forget_

_this evening,_

_Or your face as you were_

_leaving, _

_But I guess that's just the _

_way this story goes…_

_You always smile but in your _

_eyes your sorrow shows…_

_Yes it shows…_

As I thought about it more, Ranger always looked happiest when I first came to him from splitting with Joe. It was only as the days wore on and the chance of Joe and I getting back together grew that the pain in his eyes became apparent.

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore…_

_I can't live,_

_If living is without you._

_I can't live, _

_I can't give anymore…_

_Oh, I, No no no no_

_I_

_I can't live, If living is without you._

_Oh, I can't live,_

_I can't give anymore… _

Just then I heard the door open and I knew he was back. I took a deep breath to help me work up my nerve. I knew what I was going to do when he came in. I just hoped I was right in my reasoning, because I'd die if I was wrong. It was only a matter of seconds before he came into the bedroom. My eyes locked with his and for several seconds the rest of the world disappeared. I took another deep breath and whispered, "I love you Batman. I just wanted to let you know that I broke up with Joe. It's for good this time. I can't go back to him anymore when my heart has always been here with you."

Ranger came over and took me in his arms. "Fine with me Babe. But this time I'm keeping you. Never again am I going to be stupid enough to send you to another man when all I want is for you to stay here with me forever."

We kissed and after a long session of showing each other just how much love we shared, we showered and spent the next few days committing to each other in ever way.


End file.
